Acrostic Scar
by SiriusFan13
Summary: Ruroken Acrostic Poetry... only calling it the RUROKEN ACROSTIC POETRY COLLECTION seemed a little cheesy ... It's a collection of acrostic poems where the first letter of each line spells out a word or name for Ruroken... Please R&R!
1. Tomoe

**Disclaimer:** Ruroken is not mine, even if I _do_ obsessively dabble in this universe...

* * *

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Tomoe"**

**T**ear my heart  
**O**pen, just as you  
**M**urdered my love...  
**O**nly please,  
**E**nd my pain.

* * *

_Author's Note: Acrostic poetry is a form of poetry where the first letter of each line of the poem spells out a word or name. I figured, I've done sonnets and haiku... why not this? (Let's just hope I don't completely lose it and move onto epics... hehehe...)_

_And yes, I _do_ start all of my Kenshin poetry with "Tomoe." Kinda odd, since I don't intend to do that..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review._


	2. Hiko Seijuro

**Disclaimer:** Ruroken is not mine, even if I _do_ obsessively dabble in this universe...

* * *

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Hiko Seijuro"**

**H**arden my heart.  
**I**t's the only way I can deal with this  
**K**id. I can't risk  
**O**pening up and wounding him later.

**S**o what if I feel like a father to him.  
**E**ven if I do  
**I**t doesn't matter. If he learns I care, it will  
**J**ust make things harder when I die by his hand. So...  
**U**nder all this harsh cynicism, this hateful mask  
**R**esides the person I want to be for him...  
**O**nly for his sake, he can never know.

* * *

_Author's Note: More acrostics... Just felt like trying another one out..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	3. Battousai

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Battousai"**

**B**loody  
**A**ngel of the Revolution;  
**T**he harbinger of death and  
**T**ragedy,  
**O**ffering  
**U**p his soul for the  
**S**alvation of  
**A **people  
**I**gnorant of his sacrifice.

* * *

_Author's Note: So, yeah... I've been struggling with "Battousai" since I wrote "Tomoe," and then I pull something out during a half hour break at work... (shakes head) weird..._

_And a thank you to sueb262 who noticed my typo in line three. All better now... finally!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	4. Kaoru

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Kaoru"**

**K**indness can  
**A**lways  
**O**verpower  
**R**ash violence and  
**U**ncontrolled hatred!

* * *

_Author's Note: Kaoru's Kamiya Kasshin credo (lol... look at that alliteration there! Pretty sad when I'm using better poetic style in my author's note than in the poem! lol!) Wow these things are much harder to update than the haiku collection! (sweatdrops)_

_Thanks for reading. Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	5. Enishi

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Enishi"**  
**E**very  
**N**ight  
**I**  
**S**ee  
**H**er  
**I**mpatience.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was a more difficult one, as there were a few words and phrases that I'd wanted to use for the final "I." "Impatience" finally won out because I think the single word acrostic style was a bit harder, but more powerful. I hope it works!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	6. Aoshi

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Aoshi"**

**A**s  
**O**kashira, I must prove we are  
**S**trongest of all. Our  
**H**onor and pride are  
**I**nvested in this title.

* * *

_Author's Note: This one feels weak, but I kind of like it so here it is. If i think up a better one, I'll post it later! Then again, after "Enishi," I'm not sure I'll write another one I like as much as that one! Ohhh the challenge!_

LOL

Thanks for reading. Please review!

Dewa mata!

Sirius


	7. Katsura Kogoro

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Katsura Kogoro"**

**K**ill for me.  
** A**ll I asked of  
** T**hat boy was to give his  
** S**oul to our cause. I want to believe that he  
** U**nderstood what price he could pay.  
** R**eality is harsh,  
** A**nd though I know it is at odds with the

**K**id's ideals, it is the  
** O**nly way. I am a politician. I must put the  
** G**ood  
** O**f the many over the good of one. This is my  
** R**eality. I must value the mass  
** O**ver his life... as he does...

* * *

**K**indness does not save lives.  
**I**dealism cannot protect the soul.  
**D**idn't your shishou teach you this  
**O**r did you choose not to listen? 

**T**rust in me will be your downfall.  
** A**sk any seasoned soldier what  
** K**ind of fate  
** A**waits  
** Y**ou here. When I am done with you, you will  
** O**nly be a weapon.  
** S**tripped of your  
** H**umanity.  
** I** wish it weren't so...

* * *

**N**ever  
**I**n my life have  
**I  
B**een so certain  
**O**f a choice while still  
**R**egretting  
**I**t with all 

**M**y heart. I need your skill. We  
** A**ll do. But  
** T**hat knowledge doesn't dull the  
** S**ting of knowing what your  
** U**ltimate  
** S**acrifice will be. Perhaps you  
** U**nderstand more than you let on. Perhaps you can  
** K**eep your sanity. Perhaps you will heal  
** E**nough to live a normal life one day.

* * *

**"K**ill for me..."  
**I  
D**amned you with  
**O**nly three words.

**K**now this... that if  
**O**nly  
**I** had a choice, you  
**N**ever would have met me.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay... this one requires explanation. I asked sueb262 for an idea for a new acrostic character. She suggested Katsura Kogoro. She even said I could use any alias (or his real name) that I wished. She gave me a nice wikipedia site that listed the various names he used in his life. I'm sure she meant "pick one." I decided to pick them all. I hope you enjoyed._

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius_


	8. Myojin Yahiko

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Myojin Yahiko"**

**M**y  
**Y**outh  
**O**vershadows  
**J**ust about everything  
**I** am.  
**N**o one wants to look past that.

**Y**outh does not  
**A**lways  
**H**ave to be  
**I**dentified as naivity.  
**K**indness isn't **  
O**nly weakness.

* * *

_Author's Note: Why was Yahiko's so hard to write??? No idea!  
_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius_


	9. Makoto Shishio

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Makoto Shishio"**

**M**y  
**A**genda:  
**K**ill  
**O**nly  
**T**he  
**O**utsiders.

**S**till...  
**H**ow can  
**I  
S**ucceed without  
**H**arming some  
**I**nnocent  
**O**bservers?

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes, I have the name in the Americanized order... Didn't think about it until the acrostic was written... This is pre-bonfire Shishio, still working for Katsura._

_Thanks for reading. Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius_


	10. Saito Hajime

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Saito Hajime"**

**S**top this pretending,  
**A**nd be the demon  
**I** remember.  
**T**he honorable killer from my memories. The  
**O**nly one left in this era.

**H**ow  
**A**m I to survive if even you fail me?  
**J**ustice: Aku soku zan...  
**I**t was your creed as much as  
**M**ine. Now prove to me that you're  
**E**verything you once were.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay for Saito!!!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius_


	11. Misao

**Acrostic Scar**

**"Misao"**

**M**aybe  
**I**f I  
**S**earch long enough,  
**A**oshi-sama will  
**O**pen up enough to find the real me.

* * *

_Author's Note: A quick Misao poem. I hope you like it!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius_


	12. Megumi

**"Megumi"**

**M**aybe he's right.  
**E**ven if I die, those I killed are gone.  
**G**iven the chance, I can never  
**U**ndo the evils of my past, but  
**M**aybe  
**I** can eventually break even.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just a quick Megumi while she contemplates Kenshin's suggestion that suicide isn't the answer..._


	13. Sanosuke

**Sanosuke**

**S**tripped of those I cared about**  
A**nd forced to make a life of my own in this**  
N**ew**  
O**rder, I wished only vengeance on the**  
S**hishi.**  
U**ntil I met**  
K**enshin who taught me that**  
E**ven the fallen can be saved.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's been forever since I've thrown out any Kenshin poetry, so I figured I was due for a new acrostic. Here's one for Sanosuke. I hope you will humor me. It's been a very long time since I've attempted to write any of these... I'm a bit rusty. I do hope you like it though! Thanks for reading.  
_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius  
_


End file.
